The invention relates to a clamping system for knives with an angular cross section, particularly for cutting mechanisms in agricultrual machines such as field harvesters, where the knife is retained by a knife holder and is fastened by a clamping element.
Clamping systems for knives with angular cross sections are previously known for cutting mechanisms in agricultural machines, as described in the USSR-standard GOST No. 441-71 and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,635,271; 3,797,766; RE 26,871 and 3,331,561.
In the known clamping systems, the knife which is furnished with an angular cross section, is fastened to the knife holder in such a manner that the whole length of the side-piece extending the cutting edge protrudes over the knife holder including the angular or arcuate area of transition. The known clamping systems for knives with angular cross sections make it possible to improve the geometry of the cutting edges of cutting mechanisms of this kind, involving only small construction and technological efforts.
A disadvantage of the known clamping systems for knives with angular cross sections is that the bending forces pressuring the knife may not surpass the material strength of the knife in its unclamped state. This means that the known clamping systems for knives with angular cross sections, particularly those for cutting systems in agricultural machines, do not serve the need for technological and economical constuctions which conserve material and which are low in cost.
The object of the invention is the creation of a clamping system for knives with angular cross sections, particularly for cutting mechanisms in agricultural machines, which provides greater strength in the area stressed by bending. It is intended that this strength is greater than the strength in the unstressed state.